


Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad? M4M/F

by 25postcards



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tattooed Derek, Thanksgiving, Unbeta'd, derek is bad at being a bad fake bf, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/25postcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Stiles is mad at his dad because he's having him meet his new girlfriend when he comes home for Thanksgiving, his mom's favorite holiday. Finding felon Derek Hale on Craigslist to be his fake boyfriend seems like a sweet revenge. Unfortunately, his father seems to recognize the tattooed dude from the Hale fire 10 yrs previous--and his dad's girlfriend turns out to be Melissa. Stiles refuses to back down though, because admitting defeat is something he will never do. And damn it if Derek doesn't kiss like heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad? M4M/F

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way longer than i thought it would. this is unbeta'd!! too long for tumblr and too short for ao3 so sorryyy
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS YALL

"Scott…. Scotttttt," Stiles whines to his computer screen. "This is so fucked up. How am I even gonna enjoy the mashed potatoes?"

The little Scott in the skype window in the corner looks up from his MCAT books. He shrugs. “Dude, I don’t think it’ll be that bad. My mom is dating someone too and I got over it pretty quickly. I think you should give the new lady a chance. And didn’t you say your dad sounded really happy?”

"Yeah, but it’s mom’s holiday. Why did he have to do it on Thanksgiving? Why couldn’t it be any of the 12 days of Hanukkah? St. Patrick’s Day? Leap Year?"

"I know. I’m sorry. I still miss your mom’s cranberry sauce."

It goes silent again, Scott burying his face back into his book with a highlighter, muttering something to himself while Stiles aimlessly clicks around on craigslist. He starts with the Missed Connections first, because he’s a sap, and through all the dick pics and ‘u had fine titties’ posts, there are usually some pretty heartwarming ones.

An hour in, when his eyes are starting to droop and Scott is taking a lunch break, he meanders over to the Casual Encounters section.

“Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad? m4m/f."

"Scott, I have a plan." He sends the link over while Scott is tiredly stuffing ramen noodles into his mouth. He watches Scott read, a crease forming in between his eyebrows the further he gets.

"No way. He could be an axe murderer! And he’s a felon! For real!"

But Stiles isn’t listening. He’s already formulating everything in his mind. The dude is hot like burning and has two full sleeves of tattoos. His dad is going to hate him.  
Scott sighs. “You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

"Nope."

 

Stiles agrees to meet with Derek at the local Starbucks and Scott drives an hour from Berkeley just to be there for watch out. 

Stiles nurses his pumpkin spice latte, because they’re fucking delicious, while Scott scowls at every dark haired dude coming in through the doors.

"This is a bad idea."

"No, this is my revenge."

Scott rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, man.”

Derek comes in, finally, and Stiles cannot peel his eyes away from his leather clad form. He’s hot. Way hot. Super hot and out of his league. He also looks like he hates the entire universe, with his jaw clenched shut the way it is. They make eye contact. Stiles stands abruptly, knocking the chair over like an idiot. He curses and rights it and Derek comes up next to them.

"You must be Stiles," Derek says, amused. "I’m gonna get a coffee, then we’ll sit down and talk about plans."

 

They devise a plan in ten minutes. Stiles is Derek’s impromptu one-night-stand-turned-boyfriend, since his dad will both hate that he invited someone over he barely knows and that they had sex before even talking. Derek will keep up his whole bad boy thing going and eat all the stuffing before his dad can get thirds. It’s a perfect plan. 

Despite the way he looks, Derek is actually incredibly intelligent, even without a formal high school degree. And has an incredibly beautiful smile. His voice is way gentler than Stiles had pegged initially. Even Scott is starting to thaw a little bit, warming up when Derek asks him about his tattoo. 

 

Derek picks him up on the day in a camaro. "Where was the dirty van I was promised?" 

"This is my sister's car. She let me borrow it." 

Scott nods at them when they pull up, two pans of sweet potatoes in his arms and disappears into the Stilinski house. 

Derek putters on the driveway, gripping the steering wheel a little too tight.

"Dude, are you nervous?" Stiles says. "Cause you definitely cannot back out on me now. I would kill you."

Derek turns to him, raising his eyebrows. “Is that so?” he says, though there’s a quiver to it. He sighs, turning off the engine.

"It’s just been a while since I’ve been to a family Thanksgiving."

"Well, it doesn’t matter if my dad doesn’t like you, because that’s sort of the point. So don’t be nervous."

Derek frowns and nods. They both get out of the car and Stiles rounds to Derek’s side to take out the green bean casserole. Suddenly, Derek’s hands are on his hips, pulling him out. He squawks when he’s slammed into the car, bracketed by Derek’s frame. 

From this close, he can see Derek’s crazy green-brown eyes and the delicate lines of his neck tattoo that’s inching out of his scarf. He doesn’t have much time for anything else though, because Derek’s shoving him back and diving in. Their mouths clash and Stiles winces but then Derek swipes along the bottom of his lip and everything gets a whole lot better. Derek's tongue licks his way into his mouth, outlining his teeth and tangles with his own.

Stiles whimpers, clutching onto Derek’s forearms. When Derek pulls away, Stiles chases after him, eyes still closed, brain foggy with lust.

"Wha," he says, dumbly. 

"Sorry," Derek says though a pant. "Your dad’s right there."

He gets one final look from Derek telling him to sell it before he glances over at his very cross looking dad. He smiles sheepishly and his dad looks like he wants to shoot Derek in the foot a few times.

"Heyyyy dad. This is my boyfriend, Derek-"

"-Hale," his dad finishes for him. Stiles blinks at him and then shoots Derek a look. Derek’s not looking back though, instead he’s staring straight at his dad, stiff as a board. He pulls away from Stiles and extends a hand. 

"Hello, sir. I’m sorry about earlier. It was very rude of me," Derek says. His dad takes his hand, giving a firm shake, eyes still narrowed.

"Well, come on in, boys. It’s cold out." His dad turns away first, heading back into the house. Stiles shoves Derek. 

"What the hell was that?" Stiles hisses. "You’re supposed to be the worst boyfriend ever, not a polite gentleman." Derek flushes and Stiles groans. "Whatever, just pretend to be a douche for two more hours, okay?"

 

Melissa meets them at the door, pulling Stiles in for a long hug. He sighs against her flowery hair. She pulls away, eying Derek. 

"And who’s this?"

"This is Derek. My friend with benefits and an empty stomach." Derek scowls next to him, but curtly nods to Melissa anyway. She gives Stiles an odd look, then smiles genuinely at Derek.

"Nice to meet you, Derek. Turkey’s almost ready!" 

Everyone makes their way to the kitchen where his dad and Scott are chatting lowly. Stiles frowns at the empty spaces and takes a moment to spin around on his heels, making sure he didn’t miss anyone.

"Dad, I thought you said your girlfriend would be here."

Scott frowns, joining Stiles. “Yeah, mom. You said I’d finally get to meet mystery man.”

"Well, boys," Melissa starts. She smiles widely and steps closer to his dad until he slips an arm around her waist and-

"No fucking way!" Stiles shouts. "I can’t believe this!"

Scott’s face lights up. “Mom!!!!! I can’t believe you hid this from me!”

His dad turns rosy. “It’s a new thing. We didn’t want you two to worry, in case things didn’t work out.”

"And it’s still a very new thing," Melissa adds for emphasis. 

"We’ve been trying to parent trap you since I was 11! This is great news!" His dad smiles at that, really smiles and pulls Melissa in closer to kiss her temple. Stiles hasn’t seen him do that since his mom was alive. 

And then Stiles remembers Derek awkwardly standing right next to him. He does not panic. Instead, he shoves the casserole into Scott’s hands and tells everyone he forgot something in the car and yanks Derek back outside the house. 

"Okay. Okay. Here’s the plan. The new plan, because my dad is so happy right now and I cannot ruin this Thanksgiving with a horrible boyfriend." He runs his hands over the front of Derek’s wrinkled shirt, trying to straighten it.

Derek’s eyebrows join together. "Don’t make that face. You look like you just murdered someone!" Derek rolls his eyes and slaps Stiles’ hands away.

"Stiles. Stiles, stop it. I can do it. I’ll go with it."

"Oh thank god."

"I can be a good boyfriend," Derek says solemnly. "Now calm down and grab the extra pan from my car."

 

They make it through the first course with surprising ease. Derek laughs at all the right moments and brushes his hands against Stiles. He offers to wash the dishes and gives his dad an extra helping of stuffing. 

When the game’s on, his dad pulls him to the side, a very stern look on his face. “I heard what you called Derek to Melissa’s face. I don’t know what you two are, exactly, but I can tell that this boy really likes you. He’s a nice kid. I remember him from the fire 10 years ago. He’s been through a lot, so Stiles, treat him right.”

Stiles blinks. “I am!” Stiles protests. His dad squeezes his shoulder. 

“If I raised you right, you better be.” His dad chugs the rest of his beer and exits to the livingroom, leaving Stiles very confused with a second slice of pie in his hands. Derek gives him a look from the couch and Stiles shrugs, stuffing a forkful into his mouth sheepishly. 

At the end of it, Derek and Stiles wave to everyone blearily. Melissa and his dad had shoved at least half of the leftovers into Derek’s arms before waving them off. 

Stiles yawns again, the tryptophan hitting him hard. Derek pulls him closer in the cold evening night, big hand on his back. They hear the door click behind them and Derek reluctantly pulls his hand away. 

“So, that went well,” Stiles comments.

“Good. I’m glad. Your family is really nice,” Derek says. Stiles turns to look at him, eyes tracking over Derek’s handsome profile. “You’re lucky to have them.” Stiles bites his lip, eyes meeting Derek’s sullen expression. He vaguely remembers the fire years ago. He doesn’t think it’s his place to ask, but he bumps shoulders with Derek anyway.

“Thanks for helping me with this.”

Derek shrugs.

“Um, before you go. So it was really cool, having a fake boyfriend. And I think that you’re a great catch. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their actual boyfriend,” Stiles ends, lamely, hands shoved in his pockets. 

Derek looks at him, surprised. A small smile spreads and warms the bottom of Stiles’ stomach. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Stiles laughs, self deprecatingly at that. 

“Yeah right. So if I asked you out for coffee, you’d totally say yes?” 

Derek’s eyebrows go up, smirks. “I’ll pick you up next Thursday. Sound good?” Derek leans in, pecking him on the lips before Stiles can even respond. “I’m gonna head back before I fall asleep at the wheel. Later, Stiles.”

Stiles watches, flabbergasted as Derek gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway, saluting one last time and peels away. 

“Thank you, craigslist.”


End file.
